


Two Rubber Ducks

by RABel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Immaturity, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, immature use of money, nakedness at some point, not that you shouldn't use your money this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: When Hux comes home from work, all he wants to do is relax. Life doesn't always work out the way you like though.





	Two Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited (But then again, when would I) and a one time deal. It's based off both a conversation with my friend, [obsessions-and-dreams](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/) or [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious) and a video we both saw.
> 
> find me at [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/) if you like, and I always love to hear feedback!

Hux was beat, all he ever wanted disappeared to a single point of only wishing to pass out for a week. Stepping on the heels of his shoes, Hux slid his socked feet from them before padding over to the bathroom passing his slob of a boyfriend, Kylo, on his way there and offering a little grunt of a greetings. Flicking on the light He was met with a small, angry looking orange rubber duck that glared at him from it’s spot on the shaggy blue rug.

 

“Kylo?” Hux called over his shoulder, not removing his eyes from the duck.

 

There was another grunt from the other room as a response so Hux carried on, “Why is there a duck in here?”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Kylo muttered, his attention completely on the T.V.

 

Hux turned to him than, a scowl set in his brow. “The  _ duck _ in the middle of the  _ floor _ in the of the bathroom. What is it doing there?”

 

“Oh,” Kylo turned towards him, “You mean the one that looks like you. I found him in some shop downtown and thought it ‘ _ might as well _ ’ so I got it. Why? are you jealous you aren’t the only ginger anymore?”

 

“No.” Hux said a little too fast, Kylo had an innate able to get on his never, “It would just be decent of you not to leave your things on the floor of all places.” He sighed.

 

Kylo might have said something else but Hux had already closed the door behind him as he walked into the bathroom. He picked up the duck and looked it over before setting it on the rim of the sink and getting into the shower. He didn’t know  _ what _ Kylo was up to but he was defilently up to something, now, though, Hux was far too tired to care even in the slightest and decide to let it pass. For now, at least.

 

\--

 

The next morning greeted him with the blinding light of the sun coming through his window and shining perfectly into his eyes. With a groan, he rolled over to have his nose immediately assaulted by the smell of something burning, and his body with the lack of heat at his side. Finally getting up, he untangled the sheets from his legs and pulled a shirt on to cover most of himself and a little bit of his boxers.

 

Walking in to the kitchen, he was greeted with a lightly smoking pan in the sink and the small angry orange duck sitting at the corner of the sink, staring holes into him. It was a western standoff between a grown man and a child’s bath toy, and Hux couldn’t bring it upon himself to be ashamed about it either. A few  _ very _ tense seconds passed before Hux took a quick step forward to flick the stupid little duck back into the sink.

 

“Blood idiot.” Hux huffed as looked over the mess Kylo left before going to work. The man had an odd knack for leaving a perfectly clean place destroyed by only being in it for a minimum of five minutes.

 

With that, he cleaned up Kylo’s mess and made his own breakfast. Sitting down at the countertop and turning on the news as he ate, falling back into his normal routine. After cleaning everything up and making sure to hid the duck somewhere that Kylo couldn’t find before grabbing up his workout bag and heading to the gym with a little bit of a skip in his step.

 

The skip was quickly forgotten once he got back home though. 

 

Dropping his bag off in their room, Hux made to take a shower but was halted as soon as he walked in the door. Right where the other duck was before now sat a small group of about five that looked exactly like it stared up at him. His brow dropped to a furrow before he turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

“KYLO!”

 

His oaf of a boyfriend appeared in the hall behind him a few seconds later with only his work pants on, “Wha?”

 

Hux was a bit blinded for a second before he snapped himself back to the other man’s face. “Why are there more ducks?”

 

Kylo looked at him oddly before taking a few steps forward and looking past him, into the bathroom, his face twisting into something both amused and confused. “Well damn, it must have multiplied.”

 

Hux thumped back against the doorframe and crossed his arms as he regarded Kylo with a raised brow. “Is that really what you're going with?”

 

Kylo shrugged then , trying to look back at Hux, “Why not?”

 

“Because that is the  _ most _ stupid thing I’ve heard.” the slighter man huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

Kylo moved up to Hux and gave him a light peek on the tip of the nose, “Well, it’s the only thing you're going to get.”

 

Hux sighed and turned into the bathroom, picking up all the ducks and tossing them into the sink with the echo of Kylo’s laughs down the hall behind him as he walked away. The more Hux thought about it, it was kind of cute. Annoying, but cute … as long as it didn’t go further. But Kylo seemed to always take things a little too far.

 

\--

 

20 things too far, Hux could barely even take a step into the bathroom. Greeted with the sight of all the 20 white ducks lined up in neat little rows all looking up to the one duck that sat with a newly drawn on coat and a little paper hat that sat askew on its little orange head. Hux rubbed at his eyes thinking it was just the sleep still stuck in his eyes that may be fooling him, but an even clearer vision of the scene.

 

“Kylo, what the hell is this!”

 

From the other room, there’s a scoff, “Breakfast, what does it look like-” a pause stretched and Hux looked down the hall crossing his arms. “Hux?”

 

“Over here, dear.” Kylo appeared at the end of the hall with a frying pan and a spatula. Hux gestured over to the bathroom, “What. Is. This?”

 

Kylo walked over to the bathroom and looked in, giving a soft ‘oh’ before turning back to Hux, “It seems as if they’ve organizing.” 

 

Hux huffed at him, walking over to the little cleaning closet down the hall a ways and pulling out a broom before returning and marching into the bathroom. He started Kylo flatly in the eye, scowling at him as he made one fatal swoop to the display, sending ducks flying to the other side of the bathroom. Kylo watched the ducks scatter about, letting out a little laugh to himself, before pointing somewhere behind Hux.

 

“You missed one.”

 

Hux turned to look at where he was pointing and saw the little orange one staring back at him. Flipping the broom over in his had, Hux narrowed his eyes on the duck and lined the end of the broom up with it’s body before giving one good poke and knocking it back into the tube. Kylo gave a little bit of a louder laugh before walking back to the kitchen. 

 

“I’m making waffles, you want some, hon?”

 

Hux grumbled, looking down at the mess of ducks wadding off through them back to the hall. “Yes please.”

 

\--

 

It had been a solid week, and Hux had thought it was finally over. There had been one time where the angry little orange duck in his new coat had appeared in the kitchen once more, but after Hux had thrown it at Kylo when he came home from work and ranted about how immature Kylo was being -whining like a toddler the whole time- all the duck activity had stopped.

 

At least till now.

 

Hux was pulling himself from bed, taking one of the tops sheets with him over to the bathroom to cover himself, though it only covered his front -- leaving kylo with quite a nice view as he drifted back to sleep. Hux flicked on the light and blocked a few times at what he saw in front of him. Two ducks sat on the ledge in the show normal ment for soap -one the orange one and the other a black one that he hadn’t seen before- below them was a ocean of white ducks flipping the bottom of the tube and up over the lip of it too the floor and nearly to the door. Even the toilet lid and any open space on the skin was filled in with the little white ducks.

 

It was hard for him to be angry at it all. They were all so perfectly placed in straight rows and columns, Hux was shocked Kylo could even set them all up without Hux noticing at all. Past the wave of astonishment, Hux realized that he could no longer use his bathroom without messing any of the display that Kylo had made and quickly on the awe fell from his face as the reek of his own sweat hit his nose.

 

“Kylo, dear, what am I looking at?” He said as calmly as he could.

 

The was a groan from their bad room before Kylo appeared in the hall shamelessly naked and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What-” he turned to face the bathroom, “Oh my, it seems that he’s made an army.”

 

“How much have you spent on ducks for this, Kylo?”

 

His boyfriend turned to him them and thought for a moment biting on his lower lip before awesering, “Well, I got the one because it reminded me of you … and then there was a deal on the white ones so that just got out of hand.”

 

“Yes it has, they need to leave.”

 

“All of them?” Kylo actually looked pained at the thought.

 

Hux sighed, “I guess not all of them, but no more than two alright?”

 

Kylo leaned it and gave Hux a quick peck on the nose. “Thanks babe.”

 

“Never more than two, though.” Hux huffed, trying to look as serious as he could but Kylo’s nakedness was make it rather difficult.

 

Kylo gave a mocked salute, “Yes, sir.”

 

In the day after that, Hux found two rather large boxes filled with white ducks shoved sloppily into the back of their closet, but all he could care about was that the weren’t in his bathroom anymore. The two that Kylo had kept still sat on the soap rack besides each other. The little orange one and the little black one, angle just right to stare through Hux’s soul every time he was through the bathroom door but there was something about the two that always made him smile. It was the most childish thing Hux could think of for two grown men to have in their bathroom, but it still made him smile, a big stupid smile.


End file.
